General Knoxx-Trap
|image = File:Preview knoxxtrap.png |caption = "It's déjà vu all over again." |gender = Male |race = Claptrapped Human |faction = Claptrap (enemy) |status = |location = }} is a boss in Claptrap's New Robot Revolution. Background General Alphonso Knoxx was once an important figure in the Crimson Lance. That was until he was assigned to clean up the Lance's mess after a succession of high profile debacles on Pandora. After becoming disillusioned with the assignment he took his life in his own hands and attempted suicide. Before he could follow through with the act, he was interrupted by the untimely arrival of the Vault hunters, who themselves had been the cause of the earlier problems dogging the Crimson Lance. Challenging the interlopers to a fight to the death, his gambit to end his own misery was finally realised, at least for a little while. Some time after the demise of the hapless general, he was called into action once more. Seeking an army of the strongest and toughest fighters that Pandora had to offer, the Interplanetary Ninja Assassin Claptrap engineered his resurrection to help swell the ranks of the robot revolution, and deal with the Vault hunters once and for all. Involvement Strategy uses dual energy cannons at long range, which deal heavy Shock damage on impact and over time. At close range he will use a stomp attack similar to Badass Devastators which deals moderate damage, and occasionally will jet into the air and attempt to land on his target. Stomp attacks can be mostly avoided with a well-timed jump, and moving inside the turning curve of the cannons as they home in (best done at short range) will likely cause them to miss. will flich when hit with a headshot from most weapons, which will interrupt the charging of his cannons, but not his stomp attacks. As loses health, Stabby Claptraps and a few Kamikaze Claptraps are summoned into the arena. Kamikaze Claptraps can instantly incapacitate characters and should be considered a top priority target as soon as they spawn. These enemies offer a chance for players to activate on-kill skill effects in order to regain health and shields, or to blaze away at General Knoxx-Trap with the benefits. Notes Quotes * "And if you ever bring me back again, I'll kill ya." * "It's déjà vu all over again." * "I'm back. Wait, I'm back? Damnit." * "Seriously?! Again? What’s a guy gotta do to get a little sweet, permanent embrace of death around here?" * "When will the killing end? Right after me, God willing." * "Is your safety on? I couldn’t tell because you haven’t hit me yet." * "That is your rifle, that is your gun. My guess is you’re shooting blanks with both." * "Can’t even off a manic-depressive suicidal man-bot. That is sad." * "Attaboy! Make it quick!" * "Ooooh. Felt that one in what used to be my spleen." * "Where’s the kill switch on this thing?" * "Time is bullets!" * "Ouch. Right in the old floppies." * "Aim for the face! The face!" * "You fried my backup drive!" * "A few more like that oughta do it." * "I’d be a little more hopeful if you weren’t so gutless." * "So, are you going to start fighting back, or…?" * "Don’t be like that." * "They say your entire life flashes before your eyes when you die…that’s a load of crap…no wait…okay, there it goes." ** "No, that's just the sun." Trivia See Also Category:Claptrap's New Robot Revolution Category:Enemies